


Spin The Bottle

by Elletz



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Now kiss, Spin the Bottle, get it dash, the a-listers basically force phantom to come to their party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletz/pseuds/Elletz
Summary: It was originally Paulina's idea to lure the ghost boy.





	Spin The Bottle

Most of the ghosts that wandered into Amity Park, on purpose or not, knew to avoid Phantom. Younger ghosts naïve enough to not heed the warnings would ultimately lose in battle against him. Needless to say, Phantom did an excellent job of keeping the city safe.

That also meant that he had many fans. High school students, to be precise. 

It was originally Paulina’s idea to lure the ghost boy. The plan was to convince him to maybe have a drink and party with the popular crowd. Having Phantom at one of her parties would absolutely skyrocket her reputation up, and in turn, she would be the queen of the school to rule over everyone. Even _teachers_ would bow before her. Paulina was missing backup, but that was be easy to fix. Gossip spreads through a high school like fire does through dry grass- faster than you can even blink. The word got out, and suddenly all of the A-Listers were on board with her plan.

But how does one lure a ghost?

A group of the most popular students at Casper High would proceed to follow the town hero everywhere he went. It was difficult, since the ghost boy kept appearing and disappearing out of thin air, yet they were determined and persevered. The group would find him at the mall, the school, the library, an alleyway dumpster… But it wasn’t until a Friday night- nearly a month later- that they managed to finally corner him.

“Phantom, wait!”

Danny had just been about to fly away from the park when he saw a small group of high school students running after him. He hovered in the air, looking down at them, and silently debated whether or not to give them the time of day.

The first face he saw was one he did not enjoy. _Oh great, Dash Baxter. Resident class bully._ Nonetheless, he floated down to the other’s height, exchanging his legs to a wispy tail. He attempted a more cheery disposition. “Can I help you?”

Merely a few feet across from him, the jock was staring, dumbfounded. Like he couldn’t believe he was actually standing in front of the town hero.  _Well, isn't that a nice change?_ Danny cleared his throat, unsuspiciously glancing up at the setting sun. _What was he doing out this late?_ It was getting dark. "Dash, what are you doing here?”

That snapped the taller boy back to reality. He sucked in a breath. Dash suddenly seemed... nervous. “You,” he murmured, looking up at the ghost, “know my name?”

Phantom’s eyes widened by a fraction.  _How could I forget?!_ “Oh, uh...” He racked his mind, quickly thinking up an excuse. “Of _course_ I know who you are! You’re Dash Baxter, star quarterback of the Crows!”

“Really?” Dash was staring up at him, overwhelmingly fascinated by the prospect of being recognized by his hero. “You’re so awesome!”

Danny coughed, not entirely used to compliments, a light green dusting his cheeks.  _I'm not_ that  _amazing._

“Ghost boy!” The rest of the group had finally caught up to Dash. For someone who didn’t play any sports, Paulina definitely had the strength of a football player. She effortlessly pushed Dash to the ground in favor of standing in front of the hero.  _Must be the cheerleading._ She walked closer and closer towards the ghost until she was standing only a few inches away from him. 

“Oh, um,” Danny slowly inched away, feeling a bit crowded, “hello Paulina.” She simply smirked back at him, like she had fully expected him to remember her name.

“Ghost boy, we’re having a party tonight." She gestured to everyone in her group, than back to herself. "You should come with us.” 

He didn’t know what to say to that. A party hosted by the most popular people of the school? That _he_ was invited to? That had been his middle school dream. _Then again, I still harbored a crush on Dash back then- before he magically became a jerk over a summer._ Danny considered the invitation nonetheless. It was the weekend, and he may as well take this opportunity. "Why not?" He exhaled, relenting. 

Paulina smiled wide, her naturally flawless nose scrunching up. She grabbed his arm without hesitation, forcing his legs to reappear, and dragged him to her car. The rest of the group packed in with them, and they were off. The girls talked his ear off over the upbeat music that was playing, and Danny felt only somewhat like a hostage. He couldn't help but notice Dash staring star-struck at him the entire time, though. But before he could ask about it, the car was pulling into a garage. 

They were at Paulina's family villa. Looking in a window, it seemed like almost the whole school was there already, with people still arriving. As he walked in, drunk teenagers chanted his name. _Man, if only Ember were here._  

“Phantom, heads up!” His enhanced reflexes kicked in, catching the football Kwan threw at him with ease. Danny threw it back to him, his brows furrowed. _What is this, a football game?_

“Thanks, dude!”

He felt a hand roaming his shoulder. “Don’t worry,” Paulina talked over the crowd, “there are no losers here. I made sure of it.” Just like that, her eyes lidded and she pressed against him, intentions clear. Danny slowly started leaning away from her, and was glad when someone in the crowd tugged him away. 

He looked up to see who his savior was, but was confused at the face he saw.

Like,  _major_ confused. 

“You looked uncomfortable.” Dash shyly crossed his arms, uncharacteristically self conscious. It was funny how his broad shoulders curled in to look as though he  _wasn't_ six feet nine inches tall. “Paulina gets drunk easily.”

Danny blinked. “I didn’t see her drinking anything.”

Dash looked away. He couldn’t come up with a valid excuse for his friend’s behavior. Everyone _knew_ she was infatuated with the ghost boy. But with just one glance, he found that he couldn’t lie to Phantom. “Uh. She's a little obsessed with you."

A student neither of them recognized nonchalantly handed Phantom a drink. 

“I know. I’ve seen the shrine in her locker.” Dash choked on his drink, an incredulous look in his eyes.

“Dude," Dash exaggerated, "I’m so sorry that you had to see that.” He winced, knowing just how creepy it was.

Danny chuckled, nonchalantly waving the apology away. “It’s fine. I was actually flattered when I first saw it.”

There was a stifling silence between the two before the DJ called out a new song from their deck on the ceiling; a party favorite. The boys navigated to a corner, watching an uproar of dancing teenagers wildly flailing their arms around. Danny sighed.

“I don’t....usually do this sort of thing.” 

The other boy turned to face him. “What sort of thing?” 

“Parties. Alcohol.” Danny spared a glance to the unwanted cup in his hands, perturbed with the red liquid that sloshed in it. More than half of the party goers were intoxicated already, even though the party hadn’t been going for long. 

He was confused. “But you’re so cool.” Danny’s nose scrunched up. 

“That doesn’t correlate in the least.” 

Dash was about to ask what that meant, when he saw a figure heading over to them. Any words died in his throat; Star looked determined and on a mission. 

She addressed both of them, but pointedly meant Phantom. “Why don’t you join us upstairs? It'll be fun.”

“What… do you mean by that.”

Dash groaned. “Is it Spin the Bottle again? Not that I’m complaining or anything, but we’ve done that at the last three parties.”

Danny looked at Star’s determined grin and sighed. “I don’t have a choice in this, do I?”

She looked more devious than usual, if that was possible. “Nope,” she smirked, adding emphasis on the p, and waved her hand in a ‘follow me’ gesture.

He watched Dash, who didn’t even hesitate to follow her, and grumbled out a small “fine.” He reluctantly followed them. 

Star opened a door labeled “game room,” and he scrambled to get behind Dash. Behind it, he saw a decent sized circle of A-Listers sitting in the center of the room. Everyone smiled wide once they caught sight of Phantom, making him a tad bit uncomfortable. He joined the circle, ignoring Paulina’s envious rage, and sat cross-legged on the floor between Dash and a girl whom he recognized from Lancer’s ninth period.

A boy he had talked to a total of two times from his biology class explained the rules of the game to anyone who hadn’t played before. Danny thought back to middle school, when he had played the same game with Sam and Tucker for fun. He had been awkward, but he hadn’t been the only one. Sam had gotten shy for once in her life, and Tucker had unashamedly smacked on cherry flavored chapstick before each go. _Good times._

“Okay, is everyone ready? We’ll go counter-clockwise, starting with Ashley.” 

He focused back in on the game. The girl, Ashley, spun a wine bottle and it landed on Kwan. The two teenagers nervously stood up and walked around the circle to each other. She shyly kissed his cheek, but most of the group booed her for being boring. Her face flooded red in embarrassment, yet she sat down unwilling to go further. Danny felt bad for her. 

The next person to spin was a basketball player whom he recognized from his gym class. Wes wiped his palms on his jeans and spun the bottle. It landed on that motherfucker Elliot. _I didn’t even know he was in the room!_ The two walked up to each other, Wes sweating and Elliot smirking, and kissed for a total of two seconds. The room cheered at their expense, and the boys quietly sat back down. 

The next few rounds went in a similar fashion, with the two chosen kissing on the mouth. Danny was paying attention to the game, but he was couldn’t ignore the wishful looks around the room that were directed towards him. It seemed that everyone wanted to kiss, no matter how impractical, a ghost. Luckily for him, the bottle hadn’t landed in his direction at all yet, besides when it landed once on Star who was sitting to the left of him. 

With every turn, Danny’s time was running out. The role of spinning was only getting closer and closer with each kiss, and his fingers were twitching into the carpet beneath him. He didn’t know why he ever agreed to this. _Kissing is intimate! Not something to be-_

Dash was spinning now. Danny watched as the wine bottle spun around and around, and silently prayed for it to keeping spinning forever. Instead, as fate would have it, the bottle landed directly on him. 

The room went silent. He steadily looked around, seeing wide eyes and Paulina, who was practically foaming at the mouth. He quietly turned to Dash, and watched the lump of his throat gulp. There was not anticipation, but nervousness in his eyes. 

Perplexed, he stared at him, sensing Dash’s hesitation. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not okay with it.” 

The jock shook his head, mumbling out an “m’ fine.” Danny was still worried. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? Dash-” He was cut off as a pair of lips slammed onto his own, and he let out a surprised squeak. His teeth must have been chipped by the force of that, and he tried to back away, but Dash had an unsurprisingly strong grip. 

Danny’s eyes slowly slipped shut, and he could only think of how wrong Sam was when she once told him the jock tasted like failure. Dash tasted… _sweet. Did he grab a cupcake on the way here?_

After a moment Danny pulled away, all too aware of how his face must look like a Christmas tree. _Curse green blood._ He licked his lips unconsciously and smiled up at the boy who was staring down at him like his life had been completely turned upside down. Noise exploded around them. 

“You okay?”

Dash was panting heavily, staring down at Phantom in absolute awe. “Yeah,” he responded breathlessly.

“I am.” 

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so dash is /slightly/ OOC. do you honestly blame me, with what his actual character?


End file.
